


Soccer

by Youremyalways



Series: Promises verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M!preg, M/M, Mild Angst, Pregnant Sam Winchester, baby moving, wait is worth it, werewolf!Garth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremyalways/pseuds/Youremyalways
Summary: The baby moves for the first time and continues every so often after that. Dean seems to miss it every time.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Promises verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784953
Comments: 5
Kudos: 329





	Soccer

Sam was in the library sorting through the ‘Witch & Wicken’ section of the lore the first time he felt the baby move.

It was a bizarre feeling. And it was nothing like he expected it to be. 

When Sam read up on pregnancy, he had paid attention to the parts about babies kicking. How the movements felt. All the websites he checked described it like gas bubbles, or dull thuds, or little painless zaps. But this was different. He didn’t register what it was at first. 

It felt like a faint little fluttering in the base of his tummy, like butterflies in his stomach. He knit his eyebrows and looked down, as if simply peering at his belly would tell him what the hell was happening. But the feeling stopped after a few seconds, so Sam shook his head and passed it off for a cramp or gas bubbles and went back to the shelves.

He dropped the book he was holding to the floor when he felt it again.

“Oh my God.” He mumbled to himself as realization settled over him. He slipped a shaky hand quickly under his shirt and placed it over his stomach so he could feel it from both sides of his skin before yelling, “Dean!”

There was the sound of footsteps, but they didn’t come close enough. They stopped too soon. 

“What’s up?!” He heard Dean shout from the other room, probably guessing Sam was gonna ask for some weird food combo again.

“Come here!” Sam yelled back, feeling his stomach flutter again and bending his knees a little in surprise. Dean  _ had  _ to feel this, “Now!” 

The footsteps immediately started again, but this time they were much closer together and way louder. It sounded like Dean was sprinting towards him, and when the footsteps hit the stairs, Sam could tell his brother was taking them two at a time.

When he breached the entrance to the library, Dean’s eyes were sticking far out of his skull and he was panting heavily. He rushed forward and instinctively looked Sam up and down, searching for damage.

“What’s wrong?!” Dean asked loudly, worriedly, as he approached Sam and put his hands on his shoulders, eyes still scanning for damage, “Are you hurt?!” 

Sam immediately shushed Dean and grabbed his chin, lifting it up as he reassured, “I’m okay, I’m okay. It’s the baby, It’s… Dean it’s moving.” 

The panic on Dean’s face shifted instantly into excitement. His eyes widened even further and the dopey grin that took over his face was contagious.

“Really?” He asked, eyebrows raised and dimples visible. He was beaming.

Sam just smiled and removed his hand from his own stomach before grabbing Dean’s hand none too gently and bringing it right up under his shirt to place it over the area where he felt the kicks. He softly instructed, “Feel.” 

Dean smiled even wider and knelt down on the ground to be eye level with Sam’s belly. He stared up at Sam in anticipation, moving his fingers around a bit when he felt nothing. A few more moments passed and Sam could see Dean’s excitement start to falter. His smile dropped a bit and Sam felt the confusion and pity creep in.

“I don’t feel anything.” Dean whispered, like it wasn’t obvious.

Sam swallowed and admitted just as quietly, “It stopped.” 

Dean’s entire expression fell. Sam could empathetically feel the disappointment his brother felt. His heart broke when Dean looked up at him with those sad eyes and that trying-not-to-look-upset smile.

“Oh.” He said softly, and again, the disappointment was tangible.

Sam had to say something to ease it away. He couldn’t stand that heartbroken look. Not on Dean.

“That’s normal, actually.” Sam commented, reaching out to gently place his hand over Dean’s where it rested on his stomach, “The first time it’s not gonna last very long.”

“Yeah.” Dean looked down and bit his lip, “Yeah, you’re probably right.” 

“You okay?” Sam asked softly, taking in the frown lines on his brother’s face. He reached down and swiped his thumb gingerly over Dean’s cheek, “You look bummed.” 

Dean shook his head just barely back and forth, and Sam flinched just the tiniest bit when he felt Dean’s fingers flex a bit on his skin. He stood up with a little groan and straightened out, taking his hand off of Sam in the process.

“I’m fine.” He brushed it off, avoiding his brother’s eyes directly. He brought a hand up to scratch at the back of his head in something akin to embarrassment, “I just got excited to feel it, you know? No big deal.”

Sam frowned. It seemed like a very big deal.

“I’m sorry.” He said sincerely before taking Dean’s hand and squeezing it as he added, “But don’t worry, man, It’ll happen again.”

Dean smiled tightly as he agreed, “I know.” 

Sam gave him a quick peck on the lips and then within minutes, they were both returning to what they were doing before. Sam went back to the lore, and Dean walked back downstairs.

——-xoxo——-

The next time it happened, Dean was out grocery shopping and Sam was in the shower. 

It was slightly stronger this time- more pronounced. The feeling was still like a faint fluttering, but now that he knew what it was, it felt more real. Stronger. He smiled and dropped the conditioner bottle to place both hands on his stomach. 

“Hey there.” Sam whispered, looking down and tracing little circles on his skin with his thumb. 

He laughed a bit out of both joy and nervousness when the fluttering started again, right under his palm. 

This was what he’d been waiting for. Something solid to prove that all the insecurity, panic, fear, and pain had been worth it. Proof that there was indeed a baby on the other side of all of it. 

He never would have thought that feeling the baby move would be the thing he needed in order to grasp the fact that he was carrying a child. That he and Dean were having a kid. But here he was.

Up until now, it was so surreal. He knew logically that he was carrying a child, but there was just something that didn’t feel right. It didn’t register as legitimate. He was pregnant… but that was it. He was pregnant, but not carrying a child. There was a difference. A big one.

Not until he felt movement inside of him did he truly feel like this wasn’t something happening  _ to _ him, but rather  _ inside _ of him. For the first time, he realized that he was growing a baby. He wasn’t just pregnant, he was carrying a child. It may seem like a minimal distinction, but… for Sam? It made all the difference in the world.

Because it wasn’t about him anymore. Nothing would ever be about him again. It was about  _ them _ . From here on out. 

Tears sprung to his eyes as the fluttering continued. He let out an emotional laugh as he closed his eyes.

“Hi little one,” He whispered, surprised by how thick his own voice sounded. He was greeted by another, firmer tremor in his stomach and he added as he swallowed, “Don’t worry, daddy’s got you. I’ll keep you safe.” 

He didn’t know if he needed the baby to hear the words or if he needed to say them for himself. Either way… 

“We’re in this together, okay?” He smiled, but found himself involuntarily shivering when the shower water started turning cold. Then came the firmest flutter he had felt so far and it surprised him into laughing, “I hear you, baby.” 

He reached for the shower nozzle and turned the water off. He reluctantly took his hand off of his belly to squeeze his hair out and reach for a towel. He wrapped himself in the fleece and stepped out of the shower. 

He grabbed his phone where it rested on the sink and saw a missed call from Dean from 3 minutes ago. Knitting his eyebrows, Sam finished drying off, pulled on a pair of boxers and a tee shirt, and then dialed his brother’s number. 

“Hey, I saw the missed call, what’s up?” He greeted Dean when he picked up.

_ “Oh yeah, I was just gonna ask if you needed anything from CVS, I just passed one. You missed me, but I can turn back if-” _

“No, no,” Sam wedged the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could use both hands to hang the towel up, “Don’t turn back. I don’t need anything.”

_ “Okay. Well, I’ll be home in literally ten minutes. So-” _

Sam couldn’t help it. He let out in an excited breath, “Hey, Dean, guess what?” 

_ “What?” _

And before Sam could answer, Dean rushed in to speak again.

_ “And so help me God, if you say I have to guess, I will hang up on you right now.”  _

Sam laughed but shook his head, announcing, “Dean, the baby moved again. I was just standing in the shower and they started squirming.” 

There was a too-long pause before Dean spoke.

_ “That’s great, Sammy. That’s uh… that’s really great.” _

Sam furrowed his brows, “It doesn’t sound like you think it’s great.”

_ “No… It just sucks that I missed it.” He sighed before adding, “Again.” _

Sam looked down and closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I forgot. I shouldn’t have told you. Not until you could feel it yourself.” He let out quietly, guiltily.

_ “It’s not your fault, Sam. Like you said, it’ll happen again.”  _

And the words made sense. They were true. They were comforting. 

But Dean’s tone? 

It was sad, and it was disappointed, and it was completely paradoxical to the message he was trying to send.

_ “Yeah.” _ Was Sam’s whispered response. 

Another long pause followed before Dean broke the silence.

_ “Alright, well, I’ve got to drive. I’ll see you in a few.” _

Sam swallowed down the empathy and acknowledged, “See you soon.”

He put the phone down with a frustrated groan.

——-xoxo——-

It was a cosmic joke. 

The first two times Dean missed the baby moving could be chalked up to coincidence and poor circumstances. Sure. Easy. 

But the fourth time? The fifth? The seventh?

It was laughable. 

Every single time it happened, Sam yelled for Dean immediately and even tried meeting him halfway sometimes… but it was always too late.

The third time it happened, he was in the library and Dean was downstairs. He ran but it was too late. 

The fourth time, they were lying right next to each other, but by the time Sam processed it, it had stopped. The fifth time, Dean was out getting coffee. The sixth, Sam was woken up by it and Dean was fast asleep. And the seventh, Dean was outside working on the car. 

Too late, too late, too late. 

It was exhausting and Sam’s heart was so heavy it felt like lead in his chest. He felt so incredibly bad for his brother. He got to experience it every time, but he could see how much missing it weighed on Dean’s shoulders. It was tangible and it was heartbreaking.

But they just had to take it one day at a time. That was all they could do. 

So, when Sam and Dean were getting ready for bed on a random Wednesday night and the fluttering happened for the eighth time and yet again, Dean missed it… they just gave each other sad, but patient glances and went about their routine. 

Sam was in bed before Dean, who said he forgot to put the beer in the fridge. Sam waited for a few minutes, but it appeared that Dean was dilly-dallying, so he decided to close his eyes and turn the lights off. 

By the time his brother walked into the room, he had his eyes closed and wasn’t planning on opening them anytime soon. Dean must’ve thought he was asleep, because he practically tiptoed into bed, being so quiet it was adorable. He scooted in next to Sam and nuzzled into his shoulder a bit as he curled in next to his body. 

“Sammy?” Dean whispered after a moment.

Sam was about to open his eyes and respond when he realized that Dean wasn’t trying to talk to him. He was trying to see if he was awake. Which meant he probably wanted him to be. So… maybe it was a bit of a bad thing to do, but Sam stayed silent and pretended to be out of it. He wanted to see what Dean was going to do.

After a long pause, Dean’s finger brushed over Sam’s collarbone and he asked again, double checking, “Sam, you awake?”

Again, Sam stayed silent. 

There was a faint rustling of sheets that followed and then it was all Sam could do to hold back a flinch when a cold hand landed on his stomach. He felt Dean’s body slid down his own, until his breath was right at his stomach. Dean’s fingers spread over his belly and then he was talking, ever so softly.

“You know, I’d really like to feel you in there, little one.” Dean whispered, “It would be really nice if you could let me know you’re not picking favorites, already.”

Sam had to hold back the smirk.

“Granted, Sammy would probably be my favorite too.” Sam could hear Dean’s smile, “But I’m your daddy, too. And I promise I’ll take good care of you. Both you and your other dad. But… I would love to feel you moving in there. Show me you hear me, baby.” 

Sam felt his heart crack a bit. It was so sad. So beautiful. He prayed to every God that anyone ever believed in that their baby would just move for Dean. He would do anything for it. 

But nothing happened. Sam could hear Dean choke down a hitched breath and then the hand that was on his belly slipped off. He felt Dean cuddle back up against him, and there was a shock to his heart when he felt the wetness of tears against his shoulder. He couldn’t pretend anymore. Not when Dean was hurting. So he peeked his eyes open.

“Dean?” He asked softly, bringing a hand up to wipe his tears away, “You okay?”

Dean let out a shaky breath and shook his head back and forth just barely. Sam nodded in understanding and pulled Dean into him so that his head was resting on his chest and he could hold him there. He soothed his fingers through the hair on the back of Dean’s neck and just as he was about to start whispering reassurances, he felt the fluttering again.

No. Not fluttering. That was a  _ kick _ . 

Sam’s eyes went wide and he was so stunned and excited that he didn’t even tell Dean, he just roughly grabbed his hand and placed it over the spot where he felt it. Dean lifted his head up and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but before he could ask… there was another one. Right under Dean’s palm.

His entire face lit up. His eyes went wide and a shiteating grin took over his face. He gasped when there was another one under his hand.

“Holy shit, Sam!” He exclaimed, the excitement visibly buzzing under his skin.

Sam laughed and softly placed his hand right on top of Dean’s, sliding his fingers in between his brother’s. Another kick came and Dean smiled again, tears springing to his eyes. These ones tears of joy.

“We got a soccer player on our hands!” Dean yelled triumphantly.

He spread his fingers wider and looked at Sam with raised eyebrows and dimples galore. He tilted his head a bit and suggested with a teasing tone, “Maybe we should name him Ronaldo.” 

Sam narrowed his brows and laughed out loud, denying immediately, “Dean, we don’t even watch soccer.” 

“We will if this little guy is good at it.” Dean smiled overly wide, no teeth showing. 

Sam rolled his eyes playfully, “And why are you so certain it’ll be a boy?” 

Dean’s eyes dropped a little, and Sam could visibly see him thinking.

“I don’t know. A feeling?” He shrugged, “Why, what do you think?” 

Sam looked away from Dean as he commented, “I uh… I actually have a feeling too. But… not a boy.” 

Dean raised his eyebrows for a moment in surprise, but then he just shrugged, “Doesn’t matter either way.”

Sam nodded before agreeing, “Not even a little bit.” 

Dean nodded subtly in response, but after a second he looked back up at Sam with a mischievous smirk, “50 bucks it’s a boy.”

Sam’s eyebrows went to his hairline.

“You want to bet on the gender of our child?” 

Dean shrugged and puffed his bottom lip out in an inaudible  _ yes _ . 

Sam smirked. There was no way he was going to dampen Dean’s good mood right now. No way. 

“Fine.” Sam agreed and then added with a wink, “But only because I know I’m gonna win.”

Dean scoffed, “In your dreams, Sammy.”

There was another, much fainter kick under Dean’s palm and he smiled even wider than before. He never could’ve imagined it would feel this good. 

“This is amazing, Sam.” He whispered in awe, “I can’t believe it’s moving.” 

Sam smiled back just as brightly, and before either one of them could speak again, Dean was launching up to plant a kiss to Sam’s lips. Sam laughed a bit into the sudden kiss, ignoring the slight taste of saline on his brother’s lips. 

When Dean pulled away, he took Sam’s face in his hand and looked him dead in the eyes with those deep greens. 

“I love you so much.” He smiled with watery eyes and a crack in his voice before leaning down and kissing Sam once again. 

Sam felt his heart expand at the sincerity and emotion Dean put behind those words. He barely kissed him back, instead just soaking up the love he felt in that moment. When Dean pulled away again, Sam looked at him with a renewed adoration.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youuuu :DDDD
> 
> Keep any comments nice please <3
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
